A file system of a computing device typically includes computer-executable instructions that store and retrieve data in accordance with a predefined organizational format. While early file systems were merely sufficient to delineate one grouping of stored data from another, modern file systems provide additional functionality, including, for example, the generation and utilization of file metadata, the automatic compression and decompression of data, and the utilization of “aliases” or “links” that can enable a single collection of data to be represented as two or more individually addressable files, often located in different folders or directories. As computing devices are increasingly utilized to process and store confidential, or otherwise sensitive, information, encryption technologies and methodologies are also being integrated into file systems such that file data can be stored on a storage medium in an encrypted form, but can be automatically decrypted when accessed by an appropriate user or application.
As file systems become increasingly capable, and complex, there arise potential incompatibilities when data is copied from a computing device utilizing a newer file system to a computing device utilizing an older file system. Additionally, as file systems become more capable and complex, there can exist a greater range of interfaces and functionality that can be exposed, or otherwise made available, by the file system. Application programs that utilize such file systems may not be updated, or otherwise enabled, to utilize the new interfaces and functionality. As a result, application programs may cause errors to be generated that could have been avoided, or may otherwise operate in a suboptimal manner.
Certain aspects of modern file systems can particularly contribute to the suboptimal performance of applications, and even user confusion. More specifically, when modern file systems seek to abstract the performance of certain functions away from applications and users, there arises the potential of user confusion and suboptimal performance of applications. For example, if a file system implements an automatic encryption and decryption functionality, such that data is presented to applications, and users, in a decrypted form, but is actually stored on a storage medium in an encrypted form, applications that may seek to access the encrypted data directly can end up operating in a suboptimal manner unless they conform to the specific interfaces provided by such a file system for accessing such “raw” data.